Rodney
Rodney jest uczestnikiem Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew gdzie konkurował w drużynie Pimâpotew Kinosewak. Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew thumb|left|Pierwsze pojawienie Rodneya W Więc, to jest moja drużyna? Rodney mówi jak Scarlett ma silny mózg Shawnowi. Kiedy Chris uszkodził silni sterowca Rodney ma szczęście i złapał dobry spadochron i został przydzielony do drużyny Pimâpotew Kinosewak. Pod czas wyzwania Rodney razem z Jasmine dają rozkazy na wzajem. Kiedy Jasmine mówi że to ona jest liderem i chwyta Rodneya on się w niej zakochał. Rodney aktywnie pomaga swej drużynie zbierając drewno na taczki razem z Amy i Samey. Rodney pod czas budowy łapie Jasmine która spadła z dachu. Rodney był szczęśliwy kiedy wygrali wyzwanie że aż objął Tophera. W Kocham cię tłusta świnko Rodney próbował współpracować z Jasmine na torze przeszkód, ale nie może znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Amy miała już dość i uderzyła Rodneya w żołądek mówiąthumb|left|Rodney zrywa z Jasmine że ona z Samey będzie współpracować. To sprawia że Rodney zakochał się w Amy i w pokoju zwierzeń mówi że będzie musiał zerwać z Jasmine. Rodney bierze udział w pierwszej części wyzwania ale jego świnia nie chce się ruszyć więc Rodney bierze ją w ręce i z dużym problemem zakańcza tor przeszkód do puki nie ląduje miedzy nogi na drewnianej belce. Kiedy jego drużyna wygrał on wtedy próbuje zerwać z Jasmine ale nie znalazł odpowiednich słów i uciekł zostawiając Jasmine w zdezorientowaniu. W Bliźniacy to nie wszystko Rodney dziękuje Jasmine i Amy za zebrani jedzeni co doprowadza Samey do złości gdyż to ona pomagała Jasmine przy zbieraniu. Rodney wtedy razem z innymi broni Amy. Kiedy Jasmine daje mu Rodenthumb|right|Rodney zrywa z [[Amy]]'jowi jagody by przekazał je Samey on znowu się w niej zakochał. W pokoju zwierzeń mówi że będzie musiał teraz zerwać z Amy. Pod czas wyzwania chodząc po lesie znalazł Sugar która wężem myła twarz a później rzuca go w Rodneya stronie który on ucieka. Później Rodney znajduje Amy i Samey kłócące się ze sobą. Rodney podchodzi do nich i prosi Samey by na chwile ich zostawiła. Rodney wtedy próbuje zerwać z Amy ale nie może znaleźć słów a Amy ma tego dość i go zostawia. Kiedy Rodney rozpacza Dave trafia go balonem. Pod czas ceremonii eliminacji Rodney otrzymuje swoją pierwszą piankę. W Kocham cię, kocham twoje węzły Scarlett zatrzymuje Rodneya idąc z nim ze względu na odchody szopa .Wtedy Rodney zakochuje się Scarlett. Kiedy jest z resztą Samey proponuje mu jagody przez co Rodney znowu się zakochuje się w Samey myśląc że to Amy. W pokoju zwierzeń stwierdza że ma trzy dziewczyny i nie wie którą wybrać. Wtedy też mówi że jagody zbierane przez Amy są lepsze niż te zbierane Samey co wyraźnie wkurza Samey. Pod czas wyzwania Rodney musi i dowiedzieć która dziewczyna mu się naprawdę podoba, Rodney pyta Chrisa czy nie mógłby odpowiedzieć na inne pytanie gdyż nie chciał ich zranić, Chris się nie zgadza wie Rodney powiedziała że to Sugar ale Gdaka uważa że to kłamstwo i poraża go prądem. Pod czas kolejny wyzwań Rodney dwa razy odpowiedzieć na ten same pytania i na żadne nie odpowiedział. Pod czas ostatniego wyzwania Rodney wkurzył Gdake która prawie się na niego rzuciła ale została powstrzymana przez Chrisa. Pod czas wyzwania Rodney miał problem z odwiązaniem worka a Ella bez problemu to zrobiła a Gdaka zabrała jej pilota i szalenie razi Rodneya i jego drużynę z zemsty. Ostatecznie Pimâpotew Kinosewak przegrywają wyzwanie i pod czas ceremonii eliminacji Rodney został wyeliminowany. Kiedy wykonuje Armatę wyznaje Jasmine, Amy i Scarlett miłość. W Kłamstwa, szepty i jedna wielka nagroda, Sky chciała by Rodney był jej pomocnikiem ale wylosowała Dave. Ciekawostki *Rodney jest pierwszym chłopakiem z trzeciej obsady który skorzystał z konfesjonale. *Rodney jest jednym z sześciu postaci który ma kropkowane oczy. Inni to Chris, DJ, Harold, Beth i Sam. **Rodney jest także jedynym zawodnikiem z trzeciej obsady który ma kropkowane oczy. *Rodney jest najwyższym zawodnikiem z trzeciej obsady zaraz po Jasmine. *Rodney jest jedynym chłopakiem którego pociągają aż cztery różne dziewczyny. *Rodney tylko raz otrzymał symbol bezpieczeństwa. *Rodney 11 razy skorzystał z pokoju zwierzeń. *Rodney jest jednym z jedenastu postaci którzy mają rozszczepiony podbródek, pozostałe to Brick, Chef Hatchet, Chris, Dakota, Geoff, Heather, Josh, Leonard, Topher i Trent. *Rodney jest jednym z siedmiu postaci który ma lukę w zębach. Inni to Chef Hatchet, Cody, Mike, Leonard i Sugar. *Rodney jest jednym z pięciu zawodników który dorastał na farmie. Inni to Ezekiel, Beth, Scott i Sugar. * Na farmie jest najstarszy z jego pięciu braci. Galeria |-| Ogólne= Plik:100px-Rodney_ID.png Plik:Ujęcia_Rodneya.png RodneyAvatarHQ.png |-| Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew = Plik:(Amy,Samey_i_Rodney_w_czołówce).jpg|Rodney w czołówce Plik:S05,2E01-(Rodny_i_Shawn).png|Rodny mówi Shawn o mózgu Scarlett... Plik:S05,2E01-(Shawn_i_Rodny).png|...co przeraża Shawna Plik:S05,2E01-(Max_i_Rodny).png|Rodny panikuje Plik:S05,2E01-(Jasmine_i_Rodny).png|Rodney przydzielony do Lewitujące Łososie Plik:Zauroczony_Rodney.jpg|Rodney zakochany w Jasmine Plik:S05,2E01-Rodny_w_pokoju_zwierzeń.png|Rodney mówi o uczuciach które darzy Jasmine Plik:S05,2E01-Rodny_próbuje_pocałować_Jasmine.png|Rodny próbuje pocałować Jasmine Plik:S05,2E01-(Amy,_Rodney_i_Samey).jpg|Rodny jedzie taczkami Plik:S05,2E01-(Rodny_i_Jasmine).png|Rodney łapie Jasmine Plik:S05,2E01-Łososie_świętują_swe_pierwsze_zwycięstwo.png|Rodney świętuje pierwsze zwycięstwo Plik:Zauroczony_Rodny.png|Rodney zakochany w Amy Plik:S05,2E02-Bolesny_upadek.jpg|Bolesny upadek Rodneya Plik:S05,2E02-(Rodny,_Jasmine_i_Samey).png|Rodney zrywa z Jasmine Plik:Drugie_zwycięstwo_Łososi.png|Rodney świętuj drugie zwycięstwo Plik:S05,2E03-Ella_z_inn_ą_drużyną.png|Rodney ze swoją drużyną Plik:S05,2E03-(Rodny_i_Amy).png|Rodney zrywa z Amy... Plik:S05,2E03-Zagubiony_Rodney.png|...ale nie umie odszukać odpowiednich słów Plik:S05,2E03-(Dave_i_Rodney).png|Dave trafia w Rodneya Plik:S05,2E04-(Rodne,klaki_i_Chris).jpg|Rodny pyta Chris czy nie mógł by odpowiedzieć na inne pytanie Plik:S05,2E04-(Chris_i_Rodney).png|Rodney nie może powiedzieć która dziewczyna jest dla niego najbardziej atrakcyjna Plik:S05,2E04-(Rodney_i_Samey).jpg|Rodney pod czas ceremonii eliminacji Plik:S05,2E04-Rodne_wykonuje_armatę_wstydu.png|Rodney wykonuje Armatę wstydu Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Uczestnicy Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Pahkitew Kategoria:Uczestnicy Kategoria:Pimâpotew Kinosewak